Billy B
Billy Brasfield also known as Billy B., is a makeup artist. Since arriving in New York City in 1985 from Aberdeen, Mississippi, Billy B has become one of the most successful and sought after makeup artists in the Fashion and Entertainment industries. Working and living in both New York City and Hollywood, California. Work with Lady Gaga 2009 Award Acceptance 2009.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Bad Romance SNL.jpg|Saturday Night Live (Oct 3, 2009) Gossip Girl.png|Gossip Girl (Oct 13, 2009) 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|ACE Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 004.jpg|Wetten, dass..? (Nov 7, 2009) Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg|MOCA 30th Anniversary Issue (Nov 14, 2009) Gaga12.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 22, 2009) Live On The Jay Leno Show.jpg|The Jay Leno Show (Nov 23, 2009) Best Buy Store signing The Fame Monster, Los Angeles (23-11-09).jpg|TFM: Best Buy (Nov 23, 2009) The Ellen Degeneres Show 001.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Nov 27, 2009) VEVO Launch.jpg|VEVO Launch (Dec 8, 2009) 9-4-09 Meeno 001.jpg|Meeno (Sep 4, 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 302.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 406-final.jpg 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) Video Phone 03.jpg|Video Phone (Extended Remix) (Oct 9, 2009) 10-12-09 Tom Munro 039_final.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg|Bad Romance (Oct 16-17, 2009) 11-x-09 John Wright 008-final.jpg|John Wright (Nov, 2009) MB Program 44.jpg|Monster Ball (2009-2011) 12-18-09_Kenneth_Willardt_602_final.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Billy designed the look of the Monster Ball and traveled for 10 days or so to establish the look for both the Theater and Arena versions. On tour, Tara Savelo recreated Billy's design. 2010 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (Jan 27-28, 2010) 1-31-10 Red Carpet 009.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) February 10, 2010 001.png|Good Morning America (Feb 10, 2010) 2-10-10 GMA 004.jpg 2-10-10 Maciek Kobielski 001.jpg|Maciek Kobielski (Feb 10, 2010) 2-10-10 At The amfAR Gala 001.jpg|AmfAR New York Gala (Feb 10, 2010) Brit Awards 2010 2.jpg|BRIT Awards (Feb 16, 2010) MAC Viva Glam.jpg|MAC Viva Glam Launch Event (Mar 1, 2010) 3-5-10 J Ross 1.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2010) 3-5-10 Marco Grob 002.JPG|Marco Grob (Mar 5, 2010) American Idol Dress.jpg|American Idol (May 5, 2010) 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (June 7, 2010) 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg 9-12-10 Arriving at the MTV Video Music Awards in LA 003.jpg|(Sep 12, 2010) Veggie Bikini 03.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Sep 13, 2010) LG-101205-1742.jpg|Lady Gaga (Dec 5, 2010) 2011 Born This Way Music Video 003.png|"Born This Way" Music video (Jan 22-24, 2011) 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 017.jpg|Mariano Vivanco ( Feb 6, 2011) Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg Jay Leno 2011 07.png|The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (Feb 14, 2011) 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|Good Morning America (Feb 17, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) References *Interview with Billy B. about Lady Gaga *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga's make up done by Billy B. for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Billy B does Lady Gaga's make up for the 2010 BRIT Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Billy B does Lady Gaga's make up for the Telephone Music video Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Make-Up Artists